


сжимая кулаки и зубы

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Partnership
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Только вот тот, кто сумел похитить Кида, — сильнее во много раз. Поэтому она не может проиграть.





	сжимая кулаки и зубы

Патти тянется и глубоко дышит — давненько она не пускала в ход кулаки.  
Окс смотрит на неё надменно; он на многих привык смотреть свысока, но сейчас в его глазах скользит какая-то снисходительная неуверенность.  
Она же оружие — ей не положено быть сильной (особенно, если твой повелитель — богатенький божок, которому вообще эта учёба и тренировки не сдались).  
Она же девчонка — эти девчонки могут быть сколько угодно крутыми, но против физиологии не попрёшь.  
Она же ребёнок — такая легкомысленная и глупая, куда ей до серьёзных тренировок.

Может, это всё в какой-то степени правда.  
Может, его предвзятое отношение имеет действительно веские причины.  
Вот только он забывает одну очень важную вещь: Патти росла на улице.  
И когда он всё ещё сюсюкался со всей мамочкой, она уже училась выбивать дерьмо из таких самодовольных подонков, как он.

— И… Начали!

Его движения — быстрые и чёткие, но выучено-скучные; Патти видит, как слаженно сокращаются мышцы на всем его теле — но только ради простого и привычного удара в бровь; Патти знает загодя, это видно в его глазах, в его позе, в его рывке.

Может быть, Окс повелитель и сражался не с одним ублюдочным монстром, но на деле он никогда по-настоящему не _дрался_.

Настоящая драка — это не драка с опасным кишином, когда ты обученный герой, и у тебя есть отличное оружие-партнёр.  
Настоящая драка — против всего лишь какого-то щуплого и злого мальчишки.  
Только тебе всего девять, и ты до безумия хочешь есть.  
Каждый твой удар и рывок — это смесь звериного чутья и боли от ударов из прошлых стычек, а не результат тренировок и учёбы.  
Каждое движение — это страх и желание дожить хотя бы до завтра: оно всегда сильнее и лучше любых методик.

Поэтому Патти молниеносно перехватывает его руку, рывком отводит её и ставит подножку. Окс падает на маты лицом, и тут же рвётся подняться. Только вот противник ей не по душе; она не ждёт задорно, пока он встанет и выкажет ей своё снисходительное одобрение. Она наваливается сверху и что есть силы бьёт его в спину локтём.

Его крик теряется в победном крике Патти.  
Она мгновенно вскакивает, не кидая даже взгляда в сторону побеждённого: она с вызовом рассматривает наблюдающих за ними ребят. Те восторженно кричат и подначивают друг друга. Ну да, точно, Патти же с сестрой, вроде, бандитками раньше были. Должны уметь на кулаках махаться. Поди попробуй побить бруклинскую дьяволицу.

— Ну что ж, мне кажется, ты неплохой соперник для спарринга, — напротив неё становится Килик (отличная стойка): он — мастер демонических перчаток и уж точно будет хорошим противником.

Только тот, кто сумел похитить Кида, — сильнее во много раз. Поэтому проиграть она не может.

***

Шесть побед — и Патти почти что ощущает удовлетворение. Сил у неё не осталось, только вот кулаки всё ещё чешутся.  
Сидеть без дела, когда Кид находится в плену, — невозможно.  
Осознавать свою беспомощность — невозможно.  
Но Патти только и остаётся, что сжимать зубы и ждать.

— Ха, Патти! Ты такая молодец! — Лиз подходит к ней, садится рядом и обнимает, как-то слишком отчаянно-нежно зарываясь носом в волосы.  
Патти улыбается. Лиз сегодня такая умиротворённая и счастливая — только и болтает о том, что её сестра чуть ли не сильнейшая в Академии.  
Патти утыкается носом в шею сестры и вдыхает её родной запах, в котором крепко чувствуется порох и дым — значит, она была в тренировочном тире: все по-разному пытаются унять зуд в кулаках.

Патти отодвигается, смотрит ей в глаза и, как всегда, находит там отражение своих же отчаяния и решительности.  
И, конечно, поддержку.

— Мы вытащим его, Патти. Обязательно вытащим, — шипит Лиз сквозь зубы, зло и серьёзно.  
И Патти, конечно же ей верит. _Знает_.

Они своих в беде не бросают. А ещё - они выросли на улице.  
И Нью-Йорк отлично помнит: бруклинскими демоницами их прозвали не просто так. И кому-то ещё пора об этом узнать.


End file.
